The subject matter disclosed herein relates to probes, and more specifically, to control of discharge flows from probes coupled to gas turbine engines.
A gas turbine engine combusts a mixture of fuel and oxidant to generate hot exhaust gases, which in turn drive one or more turbine stages. Probes, such as temperature probes, pressure probes, and lambda probes, may be coupled to various components of the gas turbine engine that may operate in a high temperature environment. Unfortunately, the probes may be subjected to high temperatures. Therefore, a need exists for cooling of the probes with minimal impact to the surrounding environment.